


Soap bubbles for you, my Lord!

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animated Art, Comicstrip, Fanart, Funny, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin the prankmaster, a slight of fluff, but actually no fluff, my magical manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: »Show me your magic, Merlin!«The »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	

Bonus:

Wait for it...


End file.
